Una vida de penumbras
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Una chica está sentada frente a una chimenea. Con un vaso de whisky en una mano y en la otra una arma. Está pensando acerca de su vida… de cómo le falta amor y cariño…


**Una vida de penumbras**

* * *

**Resumen:** Una chica está sentada frente a una chimenea. Con un vaso de whisky en una mano y en la otra una arma. Está pensando acerca de su vida… de cómo le falta amor y cariño…

**By: Amelia_Badguy.**

* * *

"_Nuestro gran tormento en la vida proviene de que estamos solos y todos nuestros actos y esfuerzos tienden a huir de esa soledad."_ Guy de Maupassant.

* * *

Una persona estaba sentada sobre un sillón de cuero frente a una chimenea. La persona estaba con un vaso de whisky en una mano y en la otra un arma. Su cabello negro caía desordenadamente sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos azules estaban clavados en el fuego, viendo como la madera se consumía lentamente como sus esperanzas y su felicidad, si es que alguna vez la tuvo.

Estaba vestido desalineado. Su camisa abierta, en los tres primeros botones, dejaba entrever el sostén negro que llevaba.

Su semblante era de tristeza… tristeza y soledad…

-"Debe ser más de media noche".-Pensó la joven dando un sorbo a su vaso. Comenzó a observar el arma en sus manos… era tan simple como poner el arma en su cabeza y oprimir el gatillo para terminar con el sufrimiento.-Es de cobardes matarse… siempre he dicho eso… pero es lo único que deseo…

La joven no representaba tener más de unos veinticinco años. Pero el cansancio que mostraba su rostro la hacía ver mayor.

-Podría hacerlo.-La joven siguió hablando mientras bebía más de aquel liquido que le quemaba la garganta.- Al fin de cuentas, nadie llorara mi muerte… aleje a todos mis amigos de mi lado. A mi compañeros de trabajo los ignoro. Mi familia… para que hablar de mi familia… hace doce años me di cuenta de cuánto le intereso a mi maldita familia… tal vez el único que lloraría mi muerte seria mi amado hermano mayor, su esposa y sus hijos, mis bellos sobrinos. Pero nadie más… mi padre murió cuando yo tenía dieciséis años. Él padecía diabetes… la maldita enfermedad esa lo llevo a la tumba. Al igual que a mi querida tía, por lo menos ella duro más… vivió hasta que me gradué del colegio. Mi amada abuela… ella por fin descansa en paz… después de todo lo que sufrió en vida por fin está descansando. Mi abuelo, aunque nunca fue de mi agrado, se preocupaba por mí. Aunque yo siempre odie que fuera un alcohólico. La cirrosis gano la batalla y murió cuando yo tenía quince años. Mi madre….-La chica comenzó a reír mientras las lagrimas escurrían por sus mejillas, le volvió a un sorbo a su vaso de whisky.-Ah esa mujer que me dio a luz… descubrí tristemente que nunca le importe en lo más mínimo. En su mente solo estaba el nombre de mi segundo hermano… ¡POR DIOS YO SOLAMENTE TENÍA TRECE AÑOS… TRECE MALDITOS AÑOS CUANDO ESO OCURRIÓ! Era una niña por amor de Dios. Era una niña que necesitaba cariño… amor… pero ese maldito accidente en que le amputaron la pierna a mi hermano me destruyo la vida-Las lagrimas corrían sin descanso por sus mejillas.-Era una maldita cría cuando sucedió....-Dijo con voz decaída. Lanzo el vaso de whisky a la chimenea. El fuego ardió alumbrando el rostro empapado de lagrimas de la joven de tan solo veinticinco años de edad, pero la tristeza que detonaba su rostro mostraba lo mucho que había sufrido en esos veinticinco años.

Observo el arma nuevamente… nadie la lloraría y ella al fin se libraría de ese maldito mundo. La puso en su sien derecha y oprimió el gatillo…

**OoOoOoOo**

Ese día nevaba… era como si el clima se hubiera puesto de acuerdo para ese día tan trágico. Alrededor de diez personas estaban alrededor de la tumba de la persona recién sepultada.

-¿Por qué?.-Hablo la madre de la joven llorando.-¿Por qué se mato?.-Los presentes no sabían qué hacer para consolar a la mujer que lloraba amargamente.

-Porque a veces es necesario decir cuánto uno ama a una persona. Demostrándole cariño y amor. No dejándola de lado frente a un gran problema que deberá enfrentar sola.-Se escucho la voz de una mujer. Todos lo observaron. La mujer iba vestido de blanco… como la nieve que estaba cayendo sobre ellos.-Murió con una sonrisa… ahora descansa en paz y tiene el amor que en la Tierra le fue negado.-Todos la observaron y solamente alcanzaron a ver sus ojos azules como el cielo. El viento corrió, cegando a todos los presentes. Cuando pudieron focalizar su vista la mujer ya no estaba.

En sus corazones y mentes estaba una lección aprendida… sin importar lo mal que estén las situaciones. Demuestra cuanto amas a esa persona especia o familiar querido. Porque está puede pensar que no le importas y terminar con su vida…

**.-The End.-**


End file.
